


natsu

by kurootsurou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3k words for WHAT, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oblivious, Pining, Romance, Summer Romance, Teenagers, light angst???, maybe they kiss who knows, today i give you: nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurootsurou/pseuds/kurootsurou
Summary: The brunette stopped right before the tips of their noses could touch and asked“Do you want to kiss me, Iwa-chan?”— a july summer day in the life of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	natsu

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time – bear with me

The chirping of the crickets rang out from the tall grass, bothersome wasps were flying around in the arid summer air, and sunrays peeked through the trees. The tiny stones were crunching under Tooru’s and Hajime’s sneakers as the two boys were making their way to the lake. Summer had finally made their entrance and the boys savored their well–deserved break from school and volleyball. Of course both of them missed the daily training, matches and tournaments, but finally having some spare time to fully enjoy their teenage life wasn’t all too bad. Tooru and Hajime, the best friends they are, spent almost every minute together since the holidays started. So, today once again, they were getting yet another taste of a sweet summer day.

Hajime took a turn left, away from the main path they were walking on. “Follow me,” he only said to Tooru. He knew a perfect place, if not the best, at the lake. It was a huge rock in the lake, still covered by the trees and not easy to find. Just about right if you don’t want to be bothered by any other people and enjoy some of your alone time.

“We need to go down here,” said Hajime and pointed at a small hillside which would lead to their destination. He went first, carefully putting one step after another. The hillside was quite smooth and his Nikes didn’t give him the best grip. “Be careful, it's slippery,” he warned the brunette. Tooru watched Hajime as he went further down. Very slowly he followed him, trying not to trip and roll down the hillside. “Iwa-chan,” Tooru pouted. “It’s so slippery.” Hajime didn't care to turn around and look at the boy who stood there with a pout on his face. “That’s literally what i said, just be careful.” Hajime almost reached the end when Tooru called for him again. Finally, much to Tooru’s relief, he turned around and looked at the boy who had a rather lost expression on his face. Hajime let out a scoff and held out his hand. “Then take my hand,” he said, followed by a slight eye roll. It seemed like Tooru had only waited for this moment. Without hesitation and a pretty smile he took his hand and slowly made his way down.

Reaching the stone, they spread the blanket over it, tossed their sneakers to the side, and took a look at the breathtaking view. “Hey, Iwa-chan.” Tooru had his iPhone in his hand and was already posing for a selfie. “Let’s take a picture together!” he almost sang and smiled at Hajime. The other boy wasn’t really the type to take photos, let alone posing for a selfie. It made him feel rather uneasy and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. But he knew that Tooru wouldn’t stop whining before he didn’t took a selfie with him. “Fine _,_ ” he thought and went next to Tooru.

The brunette immediately put his arm around his friend, closing the gap between them. “Cheese!” he said, smiling brightly at the camera. Much to Hajime’s surprise, Tooru was satisfied with their first try. “Iwa-chan, you should smile more! It really suits you.”

One thing that makes Hajime more uneasy than taking selfies was definitely receiving compliments about his appearance, so he decided to say nothing at all. Nevertheless, he felt his ears slightly heating up at Tooru’s words.

Hajime sat down and watched two ducks swimming on the turquoise colored lake. He took a deep breath, consuming the fresh and clean air which surrounded him. In the faint distance one could hear children screeching joyfully and the splash of the water. Tooru’s and Hajime’s place though was peaceful and discret.

Hajime liked it a lot.  
  


“Do you want to go swimming right now or–” Hajime turned around and saw Tooru already taking his t-shirt off. Tooru pulled the t-shirt over his head, revealing his milky skin underneath. Even though he tried not to look, Hajime couldn't take his eyes off Tooru’s toned body. One can not blame him though, it would’ve happened to anyone.

“That's why I’m here.” Tooru threw his t-shirt on his backpack and tiptoed to the edge of the stone.

Mirroring his friend’s movements, Hajime took off his t-shirt too, and tossed it next to Tooru’s. When he looked back at him their eyes locked together. Tooru’s looks wandered down, trailing Hajime’s tanned upper body. A cold shiver went down Hajime’s spine as he felt the other boy’s glances on his body. Tooru was mesmerized. Sure, he had seen his friend like this before, but still, he couldn't help it looking at him.

How can someone possibly be this attractive, so perfectly built and handsome, so stunning and just _so fine_. Tooru would love to run at him, hug him, god, even kiss him. He bit his lower lip. He needed to give something else his attention as quickly as possible, or who knows what he might end up doing.

Meanwhile Hajime was asking himself why his friend kept looking at him like _that_. ‘Take a picture, it’ll last longer.’ He bit his tongue in order to stop those words from escaping his mouth.

Hajime made his way next to Tooru on the edge of the stone. “Do you think the water is cold?” asked the taller one. “There’s only one way to find it out.” 

Without any hesitation, Hajime pushed the brunette down the stone. Tooru let out a shriek and plopped into the water. Much to his dismay it was indeed very, very cold.

“What the hell?” he cried out loud. Hajime straight up started laughing like there was no tomorrow. “Iwa-chan!” Tooru winced. Named was still laughing at the boy in the water.

“Iwa-chan!” he called out again.

“Fine, fine, I’m coming too. Stop crying, Shittykawa.”

Hajime took momentum, jumped high in the air, and landed with a loud splash in the water next to Tooru.

☀

The boys swam out for a while and enjoyed the chill water which helped them to cool down from the high July temperatures. Even though they were already a few metres away from their stone, they were still able to see their feet and the ground through the crystal clear water. Hajime was a good swimmer. Especially during the summer months he would go swimming regularly and with the time he catched up with different swimming techniques. Tooru on the other hand was more of a ‘chill swimmer’. He prefered it to let himself float, drift along, letting the water carry him.

For a second in which Tooru didn’t pay attention, Hajime crept up from behind and jumped on his friend’s shoulders in order to push him down the water. Hajime was successful. The other didn’t have any time to react to his friend’s surprise attack and was dunked in the water by Hajime.

Tooru hated it being underwater. The feeling of water running up his nose, the burning in his eyes which gave him no other option but to close them, the pure pressure on his lungs, the feeling of being suffocated, futilely searching for oxygen. He felt one step closer to death.

Nevertheless, he started kicking his feet, in order to reach the surface again.

Hajime is strong. Like, really strong. But one also shouldn’t underestimate Tooru’s strength, especially in his legs. The boy kicked his legs further and further, each time with more strength, until he (accidentally) hit Hajime’s shin. The latter let out a hiss, one of his hands immediately reaching for the spot in pain. With Hajime being distracted, Tooru could finally come up.

He turned around, greeted with a cursing Iwa-chan who was still caught up with massaging his shin lightly. “Oh, Iwa-chan! Are you hurt?” Hajime looked at him with a blank expression. _Can’t – can’t he see?_

“It’s fine.” It hurt.

☀

After about twenty more minutes of swimming, Tooru’s legs became numb and he felt more and more tired with every kick. He called out for his friend who turned around and saw the sleepy expression on his face. Tooru reached out his hand, signalling Hajime to grab it. Within two kicks the older boy was in range, took his friend’s hand, and pulled Tooru close to him. Ultimately, the younger one wrapped his long legs around Hajime’s hips and put his arms around his neck. 

The sudden and unexpected actions of Tooru startled Hajime, and he already felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. Blood shot into his head and he was sure that by now his head resembled more of a tomato. Hajime tried to deny eye contact as best as he could and looked everywhere else but Tooru’s eyes.

His lips weren’t a better option though. Even worse – Tooru noticed Hajime’s eyes on his lips, and a slight grin appeared on his face. To tease him even more, Tooru moved closer and closer to Hajime’s face. The other one couldn’t move away. Hell, he would’ve done it, but he simply couldn’t. He felt like Tooru was looking right into his soul, reading his mind, finding out his every secret, hypnotising him, keeping him close. The brunette stopped right before the tips of their noses could touch and asked:

“Do you want to kiss me, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime almost choked. His heart catched up at such a high rate, he was sure to faint any second and drown, descend into the depths of the lake until he reached the ground where his corpse will settle down and his soul will kill its time in this lake, restless and haunted by Oikawa Tooru.

Or maybe he was just overreacting.

This must be one of Tooru’s jokes, he just wanted to mess with Hajime like many times before. Tooru would do this all the time anyways. It never left Hajime unnoticed when his friend clinged onto his other teammates. When he linked arms with Watari. When he rested his head on Matsukawa’s shoulder. When he settled his legs on Kindaichi’s lap after practice. Or when he cheerfully embraced Hanamaki.

Hajime always noticed. His tummy felt upset every time he saw Tooru getting close to anyone. A knot forms around his neck, making it extremely hard for him to swallow and to keep breathing calmly. His body heats up and his hands start to shake. He’s left with irregular heartbeats, and feels like he should go the restroom as soon as possible.

Hajime never knows what to do in moments like this, he doesn’t know what this feeling is, why his body suddenly starts acting completely against the system.

Jealousy.

The brunette tilted his head to the side. Hajime still hasn’t answered yet. Tooru leaned in a bit more. Their lips were so close, _too close._ They felt the other one’s breath on their lips. Hajime wanted to push him away, he knew that he should push him away. But he didn’t.

“Mmm?” Tooru was still waiting for a reply.

Hajime needed to calm down. He needed to pull himself together. He focused on his heartbeat, telling it to slow down.

“Stop asking such stupid questions, Shittykawa.”

Tooru’s grin disappeared, a frown was now attached to his face and he started pouting. “So mean, Iwa-chan.”

Was that disappointment in Tooru’s face? Hajime brushed that thought off, Oikawa was just acting up.  
  


Letting out a sigh, Tooru rested his head on Hajime’s shoulder. The older one immediately stiffened, his muscles tensed up, and he didn’t realise he was holding his breath until he needed fresh air.

Another thing Hajime didn’t notice was that his hands were now resting on Tooru’s butt. Tooru did and smiled into Hajime’s shoulder.

“Iwa-chan, how is it touching my ass?” he teased.

_Oh_ . Hajime’s cheeks turned into a pink colour and he felt _so embarrassed_. But he wouldn’t let Tooru get away with this another time. He can also act like a dick and tease the other. After hesitating for a second, Hajime squeezed a tiny bit of Tooru’s cheeks, resulting in Tooru squeaking quietly.

“Which ass,” he said dryly.

Tooru let out a gasp and raised his head to look Hajime in the eyes. “Mean, Iwa-chan! I’m actually doing butt workout regularly!” This wasn’t the first time someone was pointing out that Tooru is flat. “Should’ve trained more then.”

Of course a pout crept up Tooru’s face. _Cute_ – _wait, no._

Going swimming with Oikawa Tooru also had its perks; not everyone was able to see his hair like this. Hajime was sure the fangirls would go crazy immediately. But to be fair, they drove complete nuts just of Oikawa’s existence.

And, oh god, Tooru’s hair. Hajime wasn’t sure if he liked this look better than the flawless one, when his locks lay weightlessly on his head, and no single gust of wind messes up his hair. Right now this flawless look was long gone. What’s left were brown hair strands, dripping wet from the water, and plastered on his forehead, almost covering his eyes. Sole droplets were falling off the tip of his strands, finding their way to Tooru’s eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Hajime wondered if his cheeks were as soft as they looked like.

Tooru wiped numerous water drops out of the corner of his eyes and once more Hajime caught himself staring at his pretty face. But he wouldn’t admit that, _obviously_.

Then, his right hand left Tooru’s butt, and instead, made its way towards his face. Hajime couldn’t control his actions anymore, he acted before thinking, he didn’t even _know_ what he was doing at this point. His hand slowed down its pace when it came closer to Tooru’s face. The brunette held his breath – _what in God’s name is he doing?_ He felt like it just got ten degrees warmer, he was about to melt and dissolve in the water.

Hajime’s hand didn’t stop. It was as if some unknown force took control over him. His hand was slightly trembling as he took one strand of hair in his hand, and moved it out of Tooru’s eyes. His hand trailed down his friend’s cheek – _it’s soft_ , and his thumb rested on the corner of his lips.

Tooru didn’t dare to speak. He knew that if he said something, this startling, yet wonderful moment would be over in one heartbeat. Dark brown eyes met green ones. Red tint spread across both faces. All the things happening around them didn’t matter anymore. Physically, they have sealed themselves off from the outside world. All that mattered was this one moment. Neither of them wanted it to end, they wanted to spend the rest of their days in each other’s arms. Warm hugs, gentle touches which drove their neurons insane, tender kisses on the skin of the other.

“I want to kiss him,” Tooru and Hajime thought.

They stared at each other’s lips. They wanted to feel the fizzing sensation of the touch, soft skin on soft skin, heating each other up. Hajime’s heart was beating so fast and so loud. He was sure that the people a few metres away could hear the beat. Tooru felt like his heart was about to burst, and shatter into million pieces. The butterflies in his stomach were restless, flapping around from one end to the other, tickling his guts. Eventually, their faces moved closer until there were mere millimetres left between them.

Hajime was leaning in. Now or never.

Swiftly, Tooru’s nose went up, he closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and turned his face away.

“Achoo!”

A perplexed Hajime was staring at him. There was another sneeze, and another one. They have stayed longer than enough in the water, and since they stopped swimming it got freezing cold. Tooru started shivering, and held tighter onto Hajime, trying to absorb some of his body heat, but in vain, as Hajime’s body had turned cold too.

Hajime wrapped his arms firmly around Tooru’s waist. “I think we should get out.” The latter didn’t answer, just nodded his head. It’s quite impressive that Hajime still had enough strength to get them both back to the stone after this long time of keeping both of them above the surface. They climbed on it, and forthwith wrapped themselves in their towels. Hajime eyed Tooru from the side who had stopped shivering and was now looking at the lake – probably lost in thoughts.

“Are you still cold?” Hajime asked him. Tooru turned around, a soft smile appearing on his face. “No, I’m alright.” 

Hajime sat down next to him and followed his gaze to the view in front of them. It was late afternoon, but the sun was still shining bright and warm on the sky. Sunsets at this place were beautiful. After a long day it would set right in front of their place behind the mountains. The sky would shift its colours from cerulean to tangerine and lilac, the last rays would disappear behind the mountains, and the moon would take over the stage.

Tooru shifted closer to Hajime and rested his head on his friend’s shoulders. For a while no one said anything. One could only hear the quacking of the ducks, quiet voices from the distance and the splashing of water. “This place is really pretty,” said Tooru. Hajime hummed in agreement. “Do you come here often?” Tooru asked him curiously. “Not really, actually, only during the summer times. A few years ago I went here with my parents, and one day I found this spot. I like it better here, since there is no one else around and you can enjoy your privacy.”

“Oh, so this is the place you take the girls to?” Tooru made a grimace. “Shut up, Oikawa.”

Hajime has never been on a date. He wasn’t really interested in someone, except…

When you like someone, you can find yourself craving for their touch. Even if it was just shoulders gently brushing one another, that could be already enough. Hajime’s hand searched Tooru’s. His mind was telling him that he was making a fool of himself, but his heart directed him to Tooru’s hand. He took it. He wasn’t afraid. Tooru peered up to him, the heat hitting him like a truck. Their fingers intertwined. “My hands are going to start sweating any second,” Hajime thought. Tooru’s brain worked slowly. The whole process of digesting all these impressions took way longer today.

“This is the place I take you to.”

Tooru was pining for Hajime _so much._ He wasn’t sure if his friend comprehended it. All those seemingly insignificant touches, all those glances, stares, this goddamn nickname. Maybe Hajime was just too oblivious to see. Tooru too.

“This is our place.”

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa cockblocking his own kiss? it’s more likely than you think <3
> 
> omg omg okay this is a mess and so lame aah I’m sorry, I hope it was still kinda enjoyable :') feedback and kudos are always very much appreciated! thank you for reading ♡♡


End file.
